


Fix-It

by MistressKat



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: “Chop, chop, Captain,” the Doctor said, already swinging himself into the cockpit. “Let’s go win this thing.”
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Scribblers' 100 Fandoms Challenge





	Fix-It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt: "Don't put that there, it won't fucking fit."

“Do not put that there,” said the exasperated looking maintenance supervisor. “It won’t fucking fit.” 

Jack raised an eyebrow. Then he raised the other one too, for good measure. “Listen,” he said, taking the kinetic regulator tube from the mechanic, “this isn’t exactly my first time fixing a Ragnoor Racing Ship.”

It was the second, but that was besides the point. The point being that Jack could definitely fit the kinetic regulator tube where it needed to go. He might just need…

“Maybe a size smaller?” the Doctor suggested under his breath. He was sitting on a crate nearby, leaning back on his hands like they weren’t on a schedule here, skinny legs extended in front of him. 

“Shut up,” Jack said, but there was no heat in it. He picked a slightly thinner model from the tray and slotted it into a place. “There. Perfect.”

The mechanic rolled all five of her eyes and walked off, muttering something unflattering about Time Agents. Nothing Jack hadn’t heard before of course. Nothing he hadn’t said himself on a number of occasions, in a number of different time streams. 

The Doctor flowed to his feet and slapped a hand over the Racer’s ignition. The ship hummed to life, purring like a kitten in a sun beam. “Perfect,” he echoed, turning his smile to Jack. It was one of the particularly devastating ones, slightly unhinged but mostly in a good way (but only if he liked you enough) so that was okay. 

“Chop, chop, Captain,” the Doctor said, already swinging himself into the cockpit. “Let’s go win this thing.” He extended a hand down to Jack. 

He grabbed it and let himself be pulled up. The hangar doors were already opening and behind them the universe was waiting like a secret only two of them shared. 


End file.
